Regreso a casa
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Como la vida de todos va tomando poco a poco su sitio, logrando que de ser nómadas, encuentren nuevamente un hogar.
1. La Madriguera

"**Regreso a casa"**

**By:** Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

Cap.1 **"La Madriguera"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vamos tío, tenemos que buscar a Hermione

Harry asintió distraído apenas distinguiendo el rostro de su fiel amigo entre el polvo y los escombros que llenaban el ambiente gracias a los trabajos de reconstrucción de Hogwarts, ocasionados por la guerra culminada en el ahora ruinoso castillo, había pasado ya una semana desde aquello, y el trabajo parecía no tener fin, los días pasaban entre piedras fragmentadas y el temor de encontrar otro cadáver entre las ruinas. Los sobrevivientes trabajaban jornadas maratónicas usando todo su potencial, levantando muros, reconstruyendo cimientos y reparando armaduras, como si con esta labor pudieran recuperar un poco de su vida marcada por esos meses bajo la sombra de Voldemort.

Harry y Ron recorrieron pasillos familiares de su infancia y saludaron brevemente a gente que había luchado por ellos mientras pensaban en lo afortunados que habían sido, siempre con el amargo consuelo de que "podría haber sido peor".

Hermione apareció detrás de unas escaleras que estaba a punto de desplomarse, junto a las gemelas Patil y una chica de séptimo de Slyterin intentaban mantenerla en pie lo suficiente para que el profesor Slughorn la reforzara. Al escuchar que la llamaban, la chica les dedico una sonrisa y les indico que la esperaran un poco. Con un ultimo movimiento de varita el profesor dio por terminada la tarea y las chicas se dispersaron para seguir ayudando en otros lugares, Hermione se encamino a sus amigos y les regalo otra de sus sonrisas cansadas, tan comunes últimamente.

-Venga Hermione, alégrate ¡ vamos a mi casa!- Exclamo Ron adivinando el estado anímico de la chica quien ahora si sonrió de verdad a ambos y juntos caminaron hasta las verjas del castillo para poder aparecerse en la madriguera.

La joven castaña les cogió el brazo a cada uno y soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando Harry cerro los ojos resignado, la aparición seguía sin gustarle demasiado. Al posar los pies en tierra firme de nuevo, no pudieron evitar mirar la casa con un dejo de tristeza, la madriguera también estaba recuperándose de un ataque mortifago, y aunque menos ruinosa, se podían notar algunas zonas de la casa tapiadas provisionalmente. Aun con esos detalles, el chico que vivió y venció dos veces, se sintió como en casa al caminar decidido hacia la construcción irregular sostenida con magia.

Entraron uno a uno, la señora Weasley los esperaba en la cocina sentada en una silla de madera de roble que tenia aspecto de nueva, al llegar a la puerta Ron le cedió el paso a Hermione quien agradeció el gesto, y esbozo una tierna sonrisa cuando la Madre de su pelirrojo le pedía disculpas después de haberla empujado sin querer al abalanzarse sobre su hijo, desde lo de Fred era mas protectora de lo usual. Avergonzada le regalo un abrazo a Harry y Hermione repitiendo una y otra vez lo feliz que la hacia tenerlos en su casa.

Unos suaves pasos interrumpieron su platica y la mandíbula de los presentes casi toca el piso cuando Ginny recién llegada ,se abalanzo sobre Harry y le planto un beso que dejo al joven de gafas alucinado por algunos minutos, al romper el beso la pelirroja se alejo un poco para evaluar la reacción del pelinegro quien le sonreía lleno de ternura, cuando escucharon a alguien sollozar, giraron alarmados para encontrarse con la matriarca Weasley mirándolos conmovida, la situación se puso un poco incomoda, y todos agradecieron que a Pig se le ocurriera entrar volando por la ventana para entregar una carta del Señor Weasley.

-Papá vendrá a cenar temprano hoy, Kingsley le dio la tarde libre- Comunico Ron con las orejas rojas.

-Excelente cariño, así podra saber de primera mano las buenas nuevas...- Respondo su madre mirando severamente a Harry y Ginny quieres asintieron tomándose de las manos y riendo cuando la Señora Weasley suavizo la expresión.

Era el momento de Ron...

-Emm, mamá...- Las orejas del chico, junto con el resto de su cara se fueron encendiendo conforme los presente le prestaban atención, respiro profundo y tomando la mano de Hermione para darse valor declaro- Hermione y yo también estamos saliendo.

La señora Weasley mostró una gran expresión de sorpresa y acto seguido abrazo a la castaña dejando a todos alucinados.

-Me alegra tanto escuchar eso cariño, pensé que este paso tendría que interceder yo si quería nietos algún día. Azorados los dos recientes parejitas subieron a la habitación de Ron donde pasaron una apacible tarde, evitando los temas tristes y los recuerdos de amigos que nunca volverían.

Para las siete les mandaron llamar para cenar, y Ron le echo una mirada de disculpa a Harry mientras le comunicaba que mañana tendrían que desognomizar el jardín por ordenes de su madre.

- De acuerdo, echaba de menos hacerlo - Respondió el de gafas sonriente.

- Ya claro, seguro que no lo echaras de menos cuando lo agas casi todas los días -. dijo una voz conocida, proveniente de la puerta, era George que asomaba la cabeza , les sonrió con una expresión extraña, como si le doliera hacerlo y se fue.

Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos unos segundos y ambos sintieron la felicidad de unos instantes atrás desvanecerse, era extraño ver a uno de los gemelos solo, y era aun mas raro pensar que sería así para siempre.

-¿Como esta? - Preguntó Harry a Ron, mas por formalidad que por verdadera curiosidad, se podía hacer perfectamente una idea del estado anímico del chico, el mismo había experimenta el perder familia una y otra vez., sin embargo, algo le dijo en su interior, que quizá un gemelo doliera mas... el nunca tubo a nadie como para encariñarse demasiado y perderle, lo que mas le dolía al final de lo de Sirius, o Dumbledore o Remus, fue la esperanza de encontrar familia en ellos, en cambio Georg, perdió a su compañero, a su secuaz... a su otra mitad.

- Mejor. se va recuperando - Respondió Ron como intentando convencerse a si mismo sin despegar los ojos de la puerta, quizá el y Harry estaban pensando lo mismo.

Hermione entró sonriendo a la habitación y saco a ambos chicos de sus cavilaciones.

-Me han dicho que localizado a mis padres, ¡me prometieron preparar todo para mi viaje a Australia dentro de una semana!.

Los chicos sonrieron, Hermione debía de estar contentísima, Harry y Ron escucharon atentos los pormenores de la visita de su amiga al ministerio y al final los tres se quedaron contemplando las posibilidades y nuevos caminos que su vida pintaba a partir de ese momento, lo cual llevo a Harry a un nuevo y poco alentador planteamiento, la guerra había terminado, ¿debía buscar a los Dursley? y sobre todo... ¿como le darían ellos la bienvenida?

.

.

.

* * *

_Vale pues, esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Hermione y Ron como pareja central, originalmente solo iba a betear el fic, y termine reescribiéndolo, espero dejen su opinión y sugerencias, y pues que les guste claro esta, ¿como le irá a Harry?Descubranlo, mañana, a la misma hora..._

_Ein kuss_

_Ginna_


	2. Transición

"**Regreso a casa"**

**By:** Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

Cap.2 **"Transición"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol entraba de manera potente y sin tregua por la ventana del cuarto de ron, a regañadientes Harry estiro el brazo para tomar sus gafas de la pila de cajas que le servían provisionalmente de mesita de noche incorporándose en su cama plegable.

A un lado Ron babeaba plácidamente y Harry esbozo una triste sonrisa al ver Pig acurrucada en la antigua jaula de Hedwig, exiliando los recuerdos perturbadores de su mente se puso en pie y despertó a su amigo de un almohadazo, juntos bajaron al primer piso para toparse a la Sra. Weasley colgando de una vez el famoso reloj con las manecillas de su familia en la pared donde Harry lo conoció. La mujer dedico una mirada de añoranza a una solitaria manecilla que apuntaba solitaria hacia bajo, lejos de las demás y después de un suspiro se dirigió a la cocina donde procedió a la elaboración de un copioso desayuno.

Harry y Ron devoraron salchichas y panecillos causando que la Sra. Weasley les reprendiera por no masticar correctamente, poco después se les sumo Hermione quien de buen grado se unió a la discusión de cual era el mejor método para desognomizar el jardín, los cuatro rompieron en carcajadas que despertaron al resto de la familia cuando la madre de Ron comento muy seria que ella prefería dar puntapiés en vez de tomarlos de los tobillos.

Era el mejor desayuno que los chicos tenían en mucho tiempo, por eso Harry se sintió culpable de preocupar a sus amigos con los planes que tenia para esa tarde, pensó el mejor modo de comunicarse y sin despegar la vista de los árboles frutales que bordeaban la propiedad llamo su atención.

-Tengo que avisar a mis tíos de que todo ha acabado y que ya pueden ir de nuevo a su casa de Privet Drive

-Vale, no tardes-Le contesto Ron y al levantar la vista Hermione y el pelirrojo le sonreían de manera comprensiva.

Harry asintió aliviado, después de pedirle a sus amigos que le informaran al resto del clan Weasley, giro sobre sí mismo, tomo aire y se desapareció. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba frente una casa, la de los Beans, el nombre falso de los Dursley.

Se encamino a la puerta y estaba por girar el pomo cuando sintió como si unas cuerdas le sujetaran cabeza abajo, segundos después apareció frente a él un mago del ministerio, quien enseguida procedió a soltarlo pidiendo disculpas sin parar, Harry lo tranquilizo felicitándolo por su dedicación y después de estrecharle la mano ambos entraron a la casa, los Dursley estaban en el salón viendo la tele con unos magos que los observaban.

Duddley se giro para ver quien había entrado.

- ¡Harry! ¡estás bien! -Exclamo su primo levantándose del sofá de golpe y abrazándole con sus grandes brazos, el aludido le devolvió el gesto torpemente, aun no se acostumbraba a los tratos tan pacíficos.

-Yo también me alegro de verte _BigD_ -Respondió Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Tía Petunia por su parte le dedico una especie de sonrisa por primera vez a Harry, en cambio tío Vernon seguía viendo la tele tranquilamente, aunque el joven Potter pudo distinguir que el bigote se agito un poco.

- ¡Enhorabuena Sr. Potter! es un honor conocer al héroe que ah derrotado al que no debe ser nombrado. - le dijo un mago que Harry no conocía de nada.

-Gracias-Contesto Harry secamente y añadió- Los verdaderos héroes son los que lucharon en el castillo, los que murieron ayudando al mundo mágico y a mí, espero usted sea de los que tendrán en mente eso.

Al fin, Vernon se levantó del sofá y apago la tele.

-Por fin nos vamos, estoy harto de estar aquí, ¿podrías haber tardado más?- Pregunto sarcásticamente para sorpresa de casi todos los presente, su sobrino claro que se esperaba algo así. Salió de la casa dejando al mago, a Harry, Duddley y tía Petunia solos.

- Harry... lo siento- Murmuro su tía débilmente y por unos instantes el chico se planteo que quizás en algún futuro, ellos podrían ser para él lo que en teoría debieron haber sido desde que apareció en su puerta, una familia.

-No importa- Respondió el chico pero Petunia le interrumpió de nuevo.

-No solo por esto, por lo que te hemos hecho pasar durante casi diecisiete años - saco un pañuelito impecable y se dejo abrazar por su enorme hijo antes de proseguir-No le eches cuenta a Vernon, en el fondo está muy agradecido de todo lo que has hecho por protegernos.

Tía Petunia y Duddley salieron de la casa, Harry estaba confuso por esa bienvenida que le dieron, ahora no tenía escusa para evadir la petición de Ginny de ser presentada a la familia como su novia. Salió para encontrarse con los demás que ya estaban montando en el coche que los llevaría Privet Drive de nuevo, Harry les dijo adiós con la mano y el coche arrancó llevándoles de nuevo a su hogar.

El por su parte trago saliva al imaginarse el reto que se le venía, suspiro resignado y pensando "_Al mal paso darle prisa". _Cerró los ojos yse apareció de regreso en la madriguera.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dedico este capitulo a _**moni-tks** _que fue la primera alerta de esta historia.__Gracias_

_Ein kuss_

_Ginna :)_


	3. Privet Drive

"**Regreso a casa"**

**By:** Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

Cap.3 **"Privet Drive"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Harry apareció de nuevo en la madriguera, entro y vio que sus amigos le esperaban.

- ¿Que tal ha ido? - le preguntó Hermione con cautela.

-Extrañamente...Bien, Duddley me abrazo y casi me aplasta, mi tía por primera vez se porto como una verdadera tía y mi tío... se quejo de que tardara tanto... -Les contó Harry sonriendo y aceptándole a Hermione el vaso de jugo que le tendía.

- Pero que hijo de la gran bruja -Comento Ron enfadado ganándose las carcajadas de sus amigos.

- Bueno, da igual, pero ahora eso me deja con algo más delicado, presentar a Ginny con los Dursley- Explico el chico de gafas mientras fingía un escalofrió.

- ¿Estás seguro Harry? - Cuestiono Hermione viéndolo como su tuviera fiebre y delirara.

- Si, iré a decírselo a Ginny - Al ver la expresión poco convencida de sus amigos añadió - A mí tampoco me entusiasma mucho eso, pero ella me dijo que le hacía ilusión, y yo prometí hacerlo si la oportunidad se presentaba, así que...¡al cuerno las relaciones honestas! -Exclamo mientras Ron y Hermione sonreían y le daban palmaditas en el hombro.

Harry subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde quedaba la habitación de Ginny, los gemelos y Percy, vio una puerta entre abierta con música rock proveniente de ella, en el interior se veía una larga melena pelirroja agitarse al compás mientras sacudía unas sabanas limpias que sustituirían a las que cubrían el piso de forma descuidada en ese instante.

Harry entro, Ginny sonrió al verle.

- ¡Harry! -Exclamo entusiasta y se lanzo a sus brazos exagerando un gesto de colegiala enamorada arrancándole una risa franca y relajada a su ahora-si-de-una-vez-y-para-siempre novio.- Mas te vale tener una buena escusa para dejarme abandonada toda la tarde...- le murmuro la Weasley de forma falsamente amenazadora en el oído logrando que el joven pelinegro se pusiera nervioso...

-¿Ron no te lo dijo?- Pregunto Harry atontado ganándose una mirada curiosa de su novia - Fui a ver a mis tíos- Explico.

-Oh...- La joven recompuso el gesto en uno más serio pensando que venían malas noticias.

-Ginny me gustaría presentarte a mis tíos- Soltó Harry de una vez- Claro, si aun te interesa conocerlos.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Estás seguro Harry?, se que ese tema no te es muy grato - Replico la chica de forma comprensiva.

- Completamente, te lo había prometido, además, quiero que vean que no eh hecho todo mal, después de todo te atrape a ti...-Le contesto arrancándole una sonrisa enternecida y un sonrojo a la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

-Vale, ahora necesito que me expliques costumbres muggles, haré lo que tú me digas - dijo Ginny dándole un dulce beso en los labios y otro en la nariz poniéndose de puntitas.

Harry se lo devolvió y la tranquilizo diciéndole que mientras se abstuviera de volar su chimenea o aparecerle colas de cerdo a la gente, estaría todo bien.

Le aviso a Ginny que la llevaría al día siguiente si le parecía bien, a lo que la chica respondió poniéndose histeria por qué no sabía que ropa usar, corrió a Harry de su cuarto y le pidió que llamara a Hermione, el chico salió obediente asegurándole sin parar que lo que usara sería perfecto, sin lograr bajar ni un poco el nivel de estrés de la pelirroja.

Se reunió con Ron y Hermione en el salón.

- Iremos mañana, espero que mis tíos se porten bien... - Dijo Harry refiriéndose más a Vernon que a Duddley y Petunia.-Por cierto, Ginny me pidió que subieras para "armar el out fit"-Le comunico el pelinegro a Hermione quien sonrió y se encamino al cuarto de su amiga, dejando a los dos varones preguntándose mentalmente por qué serian tan perfeccionistas las chicas.

''''''''''''''

Al día siguiente según lo prometido, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione esperaban en la sala a que Ginny bajara de una vez para ir y conocer a los Dursley, cuando la escucharon bajar el corazón del chico Potter se acelero desbocado, y después cuando vio a su novia se detubo, Ginny le sonreía desde la base de la escalera luciendo un sencillo vestido verde de lino, que resaltaba hermosamente con su piel blanca y su cabello de fuego. La familia entera la alabaron por su elección y después de pullas a Harry y advertencias, cogió de la mano a Ginny y se desaparecieron para arribar en la cocina de sus tíos, Ginny estaba un poco nerviosa por como la recibirían así que actuaba cautelosa, lo que se podría confundir con timidez, cosa de lo que la chica carecía.

Entraron en el salón donde estaban los Dursley en pleno viendo la televisión, Duddley pegó un bote en el sofá que tembló al ver a Harry parada en la puerta.

- Harry ¿qué haces aquí? - Cuestiono el rubio pasmado.

Tío Vernon y tía Petunia giraron la cabeza hacía Harry, se sorprendieron al verle allí y miraron con suspicacia a Ginny.

- Vengo a presentaros a mi novia...- Soltó el aludido de golpe y tiró de la mano de Ginny un poco para ponerla más a la vista.

Ginny salió lentamente de detrás de la puerta muy roja, les saludo con un pequeño hola y se quedo quieta temblando.

- ¿tienes novias? - preguntó tío Vernon extrañado

- Si, es ella, su nombre es Ginevra Weasley -Presento Harry formalmente mientras miraba retadoramente a sus parientes advirtiéndoles que fueran buenos con ella.

-Ginny Weasley - Corrigió la pelirroja enfáticamente con un dejo de irritación en la voz por que usara su nombre completo- Un placer- Añadió con una sonrisa resplandeciente estirando su mano a Duddley que estaba más cerca.

Duddley mira la mano que le tendían y a continuación tiro de ella para darle a la chica un abrazo tamaño Oso, que dejo paralizados a todos los presentes, avergonzado le susurro un bienvenida y volvió a sentarse donde estaba inicialmente.

Petunia igual que su hijo, se levantó pero ella se limito a estrecharle la mano y decirle a Harry medio en broma medio enserio "Y tenía que ser pelirroja" a lo que Harry levanto los hombros y sonrió sorprendido de que su tía hiciera una broma con él y no de él.

Vernon se quedo callado muy serió mirando la ventana, después de un rato gruño y carraspeando pregunto.

-No vienes pidiendo que les dejemos vivir aquí a ambos ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no! - Exclamo Harry horrorizado ante tal perspectiva.

-Bien...-Rumio su tío y con desgana se levanto y le ofreció su mano a Ginny quien la estrecho sin saber muy bien que pensar, acto seguido fue a la cocina y no regreso.

-Creo que le caes bien...-Comento Duddley aligerando la tensión un poco. Ginny sonrió y obedeció amablemente cuando Petunia le indico que se sentara.

Harry jamás pensó que las cosas se fueran a dar a si, su tía intento entablar una plática pero era evidente que el tema de su mundo aun le causaba incomodidad, así que se considero un hombre afortunado cuando Ginny saco el tema de las flores a relucir, ya que afortunadamente tía petunia era fanática de su jardín, le paso a la novia de su sobrino su receta de fertilizante a base de cascaras de huevo. Aunque para Duddley y Harry esa charla fue mortalmente aburrida, ambos aceptaron dócilmente su destino mientras engullían rebanada tras rebanada del pastel que su tía Petunia ofreció.

Para la hora de la cena los magos se despidieron, Duddley y su madre los escoltaron a la puerta y ambos aceptaron la invitación a visitarlos de nuevo en navidad, aunque estaban a más de cuatro meses, después de todo, _Roma no se hizo en un día._

- Bueno, eso fue...interesante- Comento Ginny sin saber muy bien como describirlo.

-Dímelo a mi- Respondió Harry sonriendo y tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban a la cocina.

Entraron en la casa y los recibió un olor delicioso.

- Menos mal que habéis llegado, estaba sirviendo la cena - Les saludo Molly risueña, se sentaron y empezaron a hablar de como fue la visita, después Percy y el señor Weasley contaron lo gracioso que paso en el ministerio, aun así el ambiente era raro, y todos sabían por qué, los que deberían estar amenizando la cena en ese momento, no estaban, uno se encontraba encerrado en su habitación haciendo sabe Merlín que, y el otro muerto. Todos lo sabían, no importaba cuanto se esforzaran por ser entusiastas y ver con buena cara el futuro, al final, siempre faltaría Fred.

.

.

.


	4. Paria en su propia tierra

"**Regreso a casa"**

**By:** Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

Cap.4 **"Paria en su propia tierra"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

George llevaba días sin hablar a nadie, solo bajaba en ocasiones para comer e inmediatamente subía de nuevo a su alcoba, seguido se escuchaban ruidos como cuando los gemelos se pasaban en verano diseñando y creando nuevos artículos para la tienda, pero Ginny les aseguro a los demás, que una vez ella subió y lo que se encontró fue sus antiguos inventos todos destrozados, y juntos acordaron no preguntar.

En las semanas que llevaban en la madriguera, Harry había encontrado una paz y plenitud que jamás pensó tener, sin embargo, cada que pasaba por la puerta cerrada frente a la de Ginny, una punzada de culpa le atacaba y la sensación de que _debía_ hacer algo no le dejaba, así que se armo de valor y subió al piso tres de la casa, golpeó suavemente la puerta, nadie contestaba. ¿Estaría George en su habitación? claro que estaba, insistió.

- Que...-Cuestiono una voz desganada desde el interior, o eso interpreto el pelinegro ya que la voz carecía de intención.

- George soy Harry ¿puedo pasar?.

- No -Respondió secamente el aludido y Harry suspiro antes de ignorar la negativa y entrar, la habitación estaba desordenada por completo y George totalmente desaliñado , pero lo que más llamo su atención, fue el gran espejo al fondo del cuarto, que estaba totalmente estrellado con marcas rojas por todas partes, como si alguien lo hubiera atacado a puñetazos, el corazón de Harry se encogió al ver los puños del pelirrojo y comprobar de que muy seguramente así había sido. Al saberse observado el Weasley no pudo evitar tener la cara roja.

- ¿Que quieres? -Cuestiono fastidiado George y fingió mirar una pila de antiguos detonadores trampa.

- Quería saber cómo estas -A Harry le pareció una pregunta tonta pero era muy tarde para cambiarla.

-Oh, de maravilla, siempre me queje de no tener suficiente espacio para mis cosas, ahora el cuarto es solo para mí- Le respondió George con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba de su cama.-Solo para mi...solo yo

Mientras el pelirrojo se encaminaba a la ventana y le daba la espalda pensaba como formular su oración

-Lamento que...-A media frase fue interrumpido por un furioso Weasley en todo su esplendor.

- ¿que la mitad de mi vida se fuera por tu culpa? no sé si aceptar tus estúpidas disculpas -Escupió el gemelo con desprecio, después al ver la expresión miserable de Harry pareció pasar de la ira a la desolación.

- George...- Harry intento hablar una vez más, sin éxito

- ¡Cállate Harry! Sal de mi cuarto por favor...

Harry no sabía que decir, no era el George de siempre, el alegre, el divertido, el bromista...Empezó a salir de la habitación lentamente.

- Espera -Lo llamo George antes de que alcanzara la puerta y le tiro un objeto- Para ti, Héroe...

Acto seguido cerró la puerta con furia y Harry contemplo pasmado lo que le había lanzado, un sabor amargo le invadió la boca y guardo la tarjeta en su bolsa trasera, aun sin poder creer lo que era. Solo pudo susurrar, _Lo siento.._.

.

.

.

* * *

_¿ya el cuarto? Que rapido todo, en fin, espero que la musa siga siendo generosa. Hasta la próxima._

_Ein kuss_

_Ginna_

**Moni-tks**: Gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leerme, ya sabes, los comentarios y alertas son el alimento de los fickers.


	5. Simientos

"**Regreso a casa"**

**By:** Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

Cap.5 **"El éxito de un hogar, radica en sus cimientos"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Bueno amigo, no es tu mejor foto...-Le contesto Ron bromeando mientras le regresaba la tarjeta que George le había arrojado a Harry apenas unos minutos antes.

-Un cromo sobre mí, ¡hicieron un puto cromo conmigo! - dijo Harry triste mirando el cromo con su fotografía, el cual decía:

**_Harry James Potter #234-2_**

_(Buscar el #234-1 como referencia)_

**_Harry James Potter, es el considerado mago más valiente y noble de nuestro tiempo, pupilo predilecto del gran Albus Dublemdore, fue la pieza clave en la destrucción del mago obscuro conocido como "El que no debe ser nombrado". Su primera hazaña fue ser el único sobreviviente de la maldición acecina, en su primer año de edad y la segunda ocasión en la batalla que se llevo a cabo en Hogwarts donde Voldemort perdió la vida, siendo así el mundo mágico liberado una vez más gracias a este valiente hombre perteneciente a la casa de Godric Gryffindor._**

**_A Potter se le atribuyen actos como ser el segundo humano en escapar de Gringotts con vida._**

**_Encontrar la legendaria cámara de lo secretos y salvar al colegio Hogwarts del basilisco que amenazaba a la comunidad nacida de muggles._**

**_Ser de las pocas personas a través de la historia a la que se le presento la espada de Gryffindor. _**

**_Derrotar y entregar a una gran cantidad de mortifagos y restablecer el ministerio de magia._**

**_Destrucción de objetos de magia obscura creados por el mismo Voldemort. _**

**_Entre sus condecoraciones se encuentra el honroso titulo de "Orden de Merlín" primera clase._**

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿derroto un montón de mortifagos?... ¡todos derrotaron a un montón de mortifagos! ¿Objetos de magia obscura? ¡Ni siquiera les llaman por su nombre...Horrocruxes! y fue gracias a Ron, Hermione y Snape que lo logro..., estaba encendido en furia.

- Iré a protestar -Declaro decidido

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ron desconcertado - ¡Tío sales en un cromo! - Exclamo alucinado mirando dicha tarjeta.

- Pero no todos los que lucharon conmigo, are que pongan a toda la orden y a los que lucharon en el castillo con Orden de Merlín primera clase y que salgan en los cromos... -Declaro el chico acomodándose las gafas.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, les parecía inocente pensar en que eso sería posible, pero estaban de acuerdo con Harry, los que lucharon fueron los más valientes, si alguien merecía un cromo definitivamente eran Remus, Tonks, Collin...y tantos otros que ya no estaban mas, o que vivirían lo que les quedara de existencia con las secuelas de su valor, como Lavender Brown o Bill el hermano de Ron.

Harry se desapareció y ya en el callejón Diagon, se encamino a Honey Dukes, donde sabia que se fabricaban los cromos, entró en la tienda, y efectivamente allí estaban los creadores, al ver a Harry se llevaron una grata sorpresa.

- ¡Señor Potter! es un honor tenerlo aquí, esperamos y ya tenga conocimiento de el cromo que hemos creado sobre usted, y que este a la altura de todo lo que ha hecho por la sociedad mágica. -Alabo el dueño del lugar de forma afable, Harry sintió la ira disminuir un poco y trato de que su petición no sonara muy ruda.

- Es justo de eso de lo que vengo a hablarles.- Harry se avergonzó un poco por haber sonado demasiado frió y recompuso el gesto.

- ¿Perdone? - el dependiente estaba confuso

- Necesito que por favor, hagan cromos de los que lucharon en el castillo y por la causa, tengo entendido que en sus cromos destacan magos que hayan realizado aportaciones importantes al mundo mágico, y créanme cuando les digo, que ahí muchos héroes en nuestra sociedad no reconocidos, algunos de ellos, entregaron hasta su vida -Les explico Harry lo mas cortésmente que pudo.

- Lo lamento señor Potter, no sé si eso será posible, vera, si hacemos un cromo de cualquier persona...pues, perderán su valor coleccionable- Se explico el dependiente lo mejor que pudo.

- ¡Hágalo! - le rugió Harry muy enfadado- Si es el dinero lo que le preocupa, yo le daré lo que gana mensualmente, pero debe incluirlos a todos.-Declaro el chico sin dejar lugar a replica.

El dueño asintió asustado y respondió avergonzado.

-Eso no será necesario Sr., pero si le agradeceríamos que nos proporcionara un listado de dichas personas y sus actos, para poder realizarlo, la demás investigación la haremos nosotros.

-Perfecto- Declaro Harry y sin pensarlo convoco un frasquito de cristal que estaba sobre el mostrador y se coloco la varita en la sien, cuando el recuerdo broto en una hebra plateada lo deposito en el frasco, el cual tapo y grabo con magia. Le entrego el frasco al hombre que le miraba desconcertado y se encamino a la puerta.

-Ese es su primer trabajo señor, se lo encargo personalmente y mañana mismo recibirá la primera lista, las demás se las haré llegar a la brevedad-Dio dos pasos fuera y desapareció.

El dueño de Honey Dukes sacudió la cabeza pasmado y observo a detalle el frasco, donde con unas letras sencillas pero armónicas se leía.

"Dobby._ Elfo libre"_

El ministerio estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez, habían reconstruido la mayoría de las dependencias y en el centro en vez de la horrible estatua de los magos sobre los tronos de cadáveres, había una enorme lona blanca tapando lo que Harry supuso seria el nuevo monumento representativo.

- Hola Harry -Le saludo una voz familiar y se topo con Neville, quien le comento había aceptado un trabajo en el departamento de defensa afiliado al cuartel de aurores, donde iniciaría a prepararse en septiembre. Ese incidente reafirmo la resolución del joven Potter y pidió una cita en el departamento responsable de asignar la Orden de Merlín.

Después de aproximadamente hora y media esperando le hicieron pasar a unas oficinas en el mismo piso donde trabajaba Umbridge, esto le dio mala espina, sin embargo el funcionario que lo atendió fue muy amable, y aunque no accedió a entregar la de primera clase a todos, le juro por Merlín que empezaría de inmediato las investigaciones, y a continuación organizaría la ceremonia para entregar las ordenes a los combatientes, según se les asignaran.

Harry se dio por satisfecho y abandono el ministerio, sintiendo que al fin el universo cobraba algún equilibrio.

.

.

.

* * *

Algo cortito pero necesario, ya saben, la musa decide, quiero dedicar este capitulo a **DRAVEN GLEON5 (),** gracias por tu comentario, es lo que me mantiene publicando. Hasta el proximo cap.

**Ein kuss**

**Ginna**


	6. Todos los caminos llevan a Roma

"**Regreso a casa"**

**By:** Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

Cap.6 **"Todos los caminos llevan a Roma"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días en la madriguera pasaron volando, George no le dirigía la palabra a Harry, cada vez se sentía más culpable y avergonzado de lo que le había echado en cara, y el pelinegro por su parte no sabía como acercarse sin causar otro pleito.

Hermione siempre parecía preocupada por algo y estaba poniéndolos nerviosos a él y a Ron, un día que el novio de la castaña acompaño a George a ver su tienda en el callejón, se le acerco a Harry y confeso.

- Harry, tu eres mi mejor amigo y necesito un consejo- El chico se sorprendió de las palabras de su amiga, generalmente ella daba consejos, no los pedía.- Voy a ir a buscar a mis padres y... no sé cómo decírselo a Ron.- Explico Hermione simplemente.

- Bueno, seguramente Ron te comprenderá y te dejara ir -Razono Harry intentando infundirle calma.

- No, sabes cómo es el, me ara interrogatorio y por último dirá: '' Quiero ir ''- Replico ella exponiendo su dilema.

- ¿No quieres que valla? -Cuestiono Harry sorprendido, y después intento entenderla.

- No... Quiero hacer esto sola, solo tardare unos días -Explico ella intentando justificarse.

Harry asintió seriamente y le paso el brazo al rededor de los hombros y le beso la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, y te aseguro que Ron también lo hará, así que cuando regrese, yo estaré contigo para que se lo digas si así lo prefieres. -La chica sonrió agradecida y se pusieron a conversar sobre los cromos que les habían llegado hace unos días cortesía de Honey Dukes., no quería que su mejor amiga se fuera, aunque solo fueran unos días pero así tenía que ser.

Por la cena los tres amigos salieron a pasear entre los arboles junto al lago, Ron se recostó en un árbol y palmeo el suelo al lado suyo mientras miraba a su novia, como obvia señal de que le acompañara, Hermione sonrió y se puso de rodillas al lado suyo.

- Ron... - le susurro al oído causando que el pelirrojo diera un respingo y que se intensificara su sonrisa- Necesito decirte algo...

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Cuestiono él curioso

- Ron, voy a ir a buscar a mis padres... -Explico ella expectante por la reacción de su novio.

- ¿ya? que pronto...-Fue todo lo que pudo decir el, sin duda noto el "voy" en lugar del "vamos".

- L-lo siento-Murmuro ella, aunque hace rato que Harry se había alejado un poco para darles intimidad.

- ¿Cuando volverás? - Pregunto Ron simplemente.

- Dentro de unos días, no más de una semana -Contesto ella temerosa.

Ron asintió, Hermione lo beso dulcemente y él le acaricio la cara.

-¿Ya tienes la maleta echa y todo verdad?- Pregunto risueño el chico mientras Hermione se sonrojaba, tomo eso como una afirmación- Una semana... un día más e iré por ti...

Hermione Jane Granger se sintió dichosa al escuchar eso, asintió, beso una vez más a su novio y se desapareció.

Harry volteo curioso al escuchar el chasquido característico de la desaparición y se topo con Ron viendo un punto en el pasto y comprendió que su amiga se había marchado, se acerco al pelirrojo y se sentó a su lado.

-Al menos se pudo haber despedido...- Se quejo el pelinegro en broma.

-Entre más pronto se vaya, mas pronto volverá- Comento Ron levantándose y sacudiendo el pasto de sus vaqueros.

-Eso no es necesariamente cierto amigo- Replico Harry.

-Lo sé, pero quizá si me lo repito suficiente me lo termine creyendo...

Harry se levanto y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo, juntos caminaron a la madriguera, tristes por la ausencia de la otra integrante del trió dorado, pero tranquilos, porque esta vez, era por una razón que la haría feliz

.

.

.


	7. El hogar es donde está tu corazón

"**Regreso a casa"**

**By:** Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

Cap.7 **"El hogar es donde está tu corazón"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione apareció dentro de las oficinas de inmigración en el ministerio, un funcionario que había llevado el caso se le acerco y la escolto hasta la sala de apariciones donde tenían montado al traslador, le mostró un penique antiguo sobre la mesa y le indico que lo tocara, pues se activaría dentro de dos minutos.

Se preguntaba donde estarían sus padres, ya que el ministerio le informo que le darían los pormenores al arribar en Australia, al llegar al ministerio fue recibida por una comitiva muy entusiasta, los magos a cargo de llevarla se mostraron muy impresionados por que una bruja tan joven hubiera realizado tan bien hechizo desmemorizador, respetando su opinión, habían decidido esperar a revertirlo hasta que ella estuviera ahí para explicar personalmente a sus padres.

La condujeron a un hotel y después de acordar la hora en la que pasarían por ella para ir por sus padres, la dejaron descansar, Hermione miro su habitación un tanto desolada, se sentía triste y ansiosa, dentro de unas horas podría ver de nuevo a sus padres frente a frente, abrazarlos y esperar el regaño que le acomodarían, se dirigió al baño, se ducho y se acostó. Su sueño llego de inmediato, cargado de recuerdos...

Tenia que ayudar a Neville a encontrar su sapo, no sabía por dónde empezar, a si que abrió la primera puerta que vio, en ella había dos niños, uno de pelo moreno y otro... un pelirrojo que le llamo mucho la atención, nunca había visto uno de frente, el pelirrojo la miraba y ella sintió una sacudida en el estomago. Pregunto por Trevor y recibió una respuesta negativa, entonces vio la varita del pelirrojo y no pudo evitarlo, su vena sabelotodo salió a flote.

Aunque noto la exasperación de los dos niños porque ella se entrometiera, simplemente no quería irse...

Luego el hechizo del pelirrojo salió mal, el de ella con las gafas bien, y en un segundo echo por tierra todas sus posibilidades de caerle bien.

En un remolino le llegaban a la mente momentos claves de su relación con Ron, desde cuando él la detestaba y ella fingía menospreciarlo, hasta cuando él empezó a considerarla especial y ella a quererlo de verdad. En sueños sonrió al recordarlo celoso por Krum, y aunque despertó llorando al rememorar lo que dijo el Horrocrux en la cámara y cuando él la abandono junto a Harry.

Su día se reparo entero cuando al abrir su maleta y buscar ropa limpia, encontró una notita escrita en pergamino que decía "Por si se te olvidaba: Te amo", inmediatamente reconoció la letra de Ron y pensó que en ocasiones lo subestimaba, sin duda el la conocía muy bien, guardo la nota en sus vaqueros, tomo aire y se preparo para lo inevitable.

Vio una lechuza de color negro que se acercaba hacia ella con una gran carta en sus patas, la lechuza paso por su cabeza y dejo caer la carta sobre sus manos.

Leyó con detenimiento el documento y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que era de Kingsley, muy a su manera le decía que aprovecharía ser el ministro para conseguirles un traslador apenas le notificara, ella se anoto mentalmente agradecerle el gesto y bajo al lobby, justo en el momento en que los funcionarios arribaban al hotel, se saludaron formalmente, abandonaron el lugar y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de uno de ellos, se desaparecieron.

En segundos se encontraron en un bonito vecindario muy similar a como Hermione recordaba el de los tíos de Harry, los funcionarios la guiaron a una casa con el numero 19, esto la hizo sonreír, ella cumplía años ese día.

Tocaron el timbre y segundos después les atendió una mujer rubia y bajita que les pregunto en que podían ayudarles, los hombres preguntaron por Mónica o Wendel Wilkins, la mujer desapareció dentro de la casa y un rato después llego acompañada de otra mujer un poco más alta, de cabello castaño recogido en una media cola que les miraba intrigada. Las manos de Hermione empezaron a sudar al ver a su madre, y esta a su vez le miro curiosa ignorando a los dos hombres.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Cuestiono Hermione impulsiva y "Mónica" se alejo de marco para dejarles el paso sin despegar los ojos de la chica. Los condujo a una bella salita muy rustica y les ofreció té helado, pidiéndole a la mujer rubia que le llamara a su esposo cuando trajera el té.

Mientras esperaban al padre de la chica, madre e hija no se despegaban la mirada una con añoranza, la otra con curiosidad, entonces la menor sonrió y su anfitriona se sobresalto.

-Tienes una sonrisa preciosa- Comento con expresión extraña.

-Gracias, mis padres son dentistas...-Replico Hermione casi temblando de anticipación, en ese momento apareció su padre y casi brinca a sus brazos, cuanto lo había extrañado.

El recién llegado tomo asiento al lado de su mujer y miro a Hermione con una mueca de entre sorpresa y familiaridad. - Pensé que nunca vendrías.

Todos en la sala se paralizaron y voltearon hacia el Sr. "Wilkins" estupefactos, el les explico que hace casi un año que soñaba con una niña, que se parecía increíblemente a su esposa, y que aunque solo tenia flashazos y esta chica era un poco mayor que la de sus sueños, estaba seguro de que era esa.

Los hombres del ministerio no sabían que hacer, por su parte Hermione lloraba tímidamente y miraba a sus padres.

-¿Les gustaría recordarme? - Pregunto como una niña pequeña que teme que la regañen.

-Si-Exclamo su madre de inmediato y penetro con la mirada a los funcionarios quienes procedieron enseguida a revertir el encantamiento desmemorizador, los efectos fueron inmediatos, los ahora de nuevo Granger empezaron a soltar lagrimas y abrazaron a su hija ante la mirada conmovida de los dos magos ajenos a la familia.

Después de unos minutos los del ministerio les interrumpieron, recordándole a Hermione que necesitaban realizar trámites para que pudieran regresan a Londres, ella les dio luz verde y ellos se marcharon dejándola a solas con sus padres, los cuales se sentaron para que su hija los pusiera al tanto.

Al regresar Alice de la cocina, se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus jefes tenían un nuevo acento ingles, y aparentemente una hija, la Sra. Wilkins le dio las gracias por su trabajo y le prometió una excelente carta de recomendación junto a una sustanciosa liquidación, la pobre mujer solo asintió extrañada y abrazo a su jefa antes de salir y ver la casa No.7 de la calle Wallaby por última vez.

Ya a solas Hermione les explico a sus progenitores cuándo y por qué les borro la memoria, como les sembró la idea de ir a Australia y de cómo logro que se olvidaran de ella, mas todo lo que ella, Ron y Harry hicieron.

-Valla... no sé qué decir -Le dijo su madre muy sorprendida.

-También tengo novio -Les comento la chica aprovechando su racha de sinceridad

-¡Valla! ¿quién es? - le preguntó su padre sonriente

- Es Ron-Admitió su hija sonrojada

-¡Te lo dije!-Exclamo victoriosa la madre de Hermione y esta miro a sus padres desconcertada-Tu padre siempre aposto por Harry por qué le parece mas heroico, pero yo sabía distinguir ese brillo cuando hablabas de Ronald-Explico su madre mientras su papá le daba toda la razón ante la mirada sorprendida de la menor.

-Espero que ahora que la guerra termino nos lo presentes formalmente cielo-Pidió su padre de forma amable pero firme, Hermione sonrió y les prometió que así lo haría, acordaron regresar a Londres en dos días, para que Hermione pudiera conocer un poco de Australia y pasar tiempo a solas con sus padres, ya que en Londres a falta de una casa propia se quedarían en la madriguera.

Después de subir al cuarto de invitados de sus padres, Hermione se permitió disfrutar de esa sensación de plenitud que la invadía, movió la varita y sonrió cuando su madre grito que sus fotos ahora la tenían de nuevo a ella, se giro hasta quedar boca abajo y saco un pergamino y pluma de su bolsito de cuentas, le escribió una carta a Kingsley y otra a Ron.

Guardo las cartas en el bolsito, las enviaría por la mañana y bajo a cenar con sus padres pensando _"Prepárate Ron..los Granger están de regreso..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Una ves mas un gran agradecimiento para_**moni-tks** _por tomarse el tiempo de alegrar a mi musa con su revew, este cap. es para ti._

**_Ein kuss_**

**_Ginna_**


	8. Donde caben dos, caben tres

"**Regreso a casa"**

**By:** Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

Cap.8 **"Donde caben dos, caben tres ¿pero 9?"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione miro a su alrededor y vio a unas personas jugando al Quidditch.

Al volver a Londres habían decidido que los Granger se quedarían en un hotel por algún tiempo y si no conseguían casa pronto, aceptarían la oferta de estar en la madriguera. Así que Hermione se apareció en la madriguera a solas para dar la noticia mientras sus padres paseaban por el centro de Londres para ponerse al día.

Sonriente cruzo el prado apenas vio a Ron sentado en su escoba mientras paraba todas las Quaffles, este al ver a Hermione sonrió de vuelta y bajo de la escoba, fue hacia ella y la beso con mucha pasión, estuvieron así minutos que parecieron segundos insignificantes hasta que escucharon dos carraspeos incómodos y se separaron azorados, voltearon hacia el cielo donde Harry y Ginny saludaron a la castaña sonrientes.

- Te he echado de menos Hermione - Le confesó Ron a tan solo centímetros de ella.

- Pero si solo he estado tres días fuera -Le replico la chica que aunque uso un tonito de burla parecía encantada.

- Y que, te eche de menos - Se defendió el pelirrojo dándole un beso.

- Me siento lejos de aquí... - dijo Harry mirando a otro lado aunque sonriendo mientras se posaba sobre el piso y Ginny se burlaba haciendo" Awwww..." una y otra vez.  
Hermione rió y abrazó a Harry.

- Chicos tengo que contaros algo -

- ¿El qué? - dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez

- Mis padres vienen mañana, quieren conoceros... -Harry y Ron se miraron.

- Vale, pero mi padre no los dejara tranquilos -Hermione rió por lo que acababa de decir Ron, el señor Weasley siempre ha estado loco por los artefactos muggles.

- tengo que decírselo a tus padres Ron - dijo Hermione levantándose y yendo hacia la casa.

- La amo... - dijo Ron mientras veía como se alejaba

- Lo sé amigo, lo sé - le respondió Harry - yo amo a Ginny...

- Lo se... -Agrego Ginny que acababa de unirse en tierra firme y le regalo un besito en la mejilla a Harry antes de andar hacia la casa también y agregar malvadamente.- Me da gusto que ames tanto a Hermione, Ron- Al notar la cara extrañada de su novio y hermano explico- Vamos... ese "quieren conocerlos" es un "quieren conocerte, a ti Ronald...como mi novio"

Al ver la cara de susto de su hermano mayor y la de pena de Harry supo que su misión estaba hecha, entro a la casa y se encontró a una Hermione siendo interrogada por su padre sobre sus padres muggles y a su madre con su libro de cocina abierto intentando decidir que prepararía para sus "consuegros".

.

.

.  
- ¿Sabes? cuando vi a Hermione entrar en nuestro compartimiento cuando teníamos once años, jamás pensé enamorarme perdidamente de ella -Confeso Ron a su amigo- Cuando alguien se enamora de otra persona siempre se porta mal con ella - completo mirando el cielo y logrando sacarle una risa a Harry.

En ese momento llego Hermione con una mueca extraña.

- ¿Que tal fue? - le preguntó Harry

- Bien, se lo dije a tu madre, ella se lo dirá a los demás -Le comento más bien a Ron

- Perfecto - Murmuro el chico con la misma expresión que la castaña.

-¿Vienen mañana?-Insistió el de gafas y cuando su amiga asintió, el sonrió y comento bromista- _El mal ya está hecho_- con lo que sus amigos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

.

.

.

* * *

**DRAVEN GLEON5:** Muchas gracias a ti por leerme, es muy satisfatorio recibir reconocimento por lo que escribo, tratare de ser constante y pagar bien tu apoyo. Saludos a ¿Mexicali?

:)

**moni-tks:** Así es, a sacar fuerzas el pelirrojo. Gracias por tu tiempo.

Y por último, quisiera dedicar este cap. a **LupertGrint** que lee desde el anonimato, no seas timid, no mordemos, mentira, gracias de todos modos por tu alerta.

_Hasta el proximo ca._

_Ginna_


	9. Cabos sueltos

"**Regreso a casa"**

**By:** Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

Cap.9 **"Cabos sueltos"**

* * *

.

.

.

Toda la madriguera estaba lista para la llegada de los Granger, todos menos Ron, desde que se les dio la noticia en pleno de que los padres de su novia llegarían a cenar, Molly Weasley había organizado operación hormiga entre todos los ocupantes de la casa y ahora todos estaban sonrientes y con ojeras, esperando en la sala. Incluso George parecía divertirse con la situación de su hermano menor, y los miraba a todos desde una esquina de la sala con una especie de sonrisita, que junto a su esmoquin y si nueva debilidad por las sombras, le daban un aspecto de lo más siniestro.

Los señores Weasley y Percy estaban vestidos muy formal a la usanza muggle, pensaron que sería un buen gesto, por su lado Ginny, Ron y Harry, se pusieron su ropa de siempre.

La lechuza de Hermione había llegado hacia quince minutos y avisaba que les faltaban cinco minutos para estar listo, la joven aparecería a sus padres en la madriguera, al pie de la nota le pedía a Ginny que tuviera lista esencia de díctamo por si los nervios la vencían y ocurría una _departició_n, a todos les parecía que la castaña estaba exagerando, pero la consiguieron para tenerla más tranquila.

Con los bocadillos puestos en la mesa junto a la cerveza de mantequilla, todo estaba listo, solo faltaban los invitados.

-Oh mi Dios, George...¡esa casa va a caerse!-Escucharon un grito asustado desde el exterior y todos tuvieron que aguantar la risa que le les causo ver a la madre de Hermione aterrada ante la singular estructura de la madriguera.

-Tranquila mamá, te aseguro que es perfectamente habitable, recuerdas, tienen magia...-Hermione tiraba de su madre hacia la madriguera de forma un tanto dificultosa, por su lado el Sr. Granger miraba todo con sorpresa.

- Encantada, soy Molly Weasley -Se presento la matriarca del clan pelirrojo extendiendo su mano en dirección a la madre de Hermione.

-Jean Granger, un placer, disculpe mi reacción, había perdido la costumbre a sorprender- Se excuso azorada la mujer castaña un poco sonrojada.

-No hay ningún problema, debería ver como se pone mi marido al ver un enchufe...-Soltó con ligereza la señora Weasley causando la risa de todos.

-Ese soy yo, Arthur Weasley a su servicio-Se presento el padre de Ron estrechándole las manos a sus consuegros de forma afable.- Y este de aquí es Percy, George, nuestra Ginny , la nena de la casa- Explico Arthur logrando el sonrojo molesto de la aludida y la burla de sus hermanos mayores- Y por supuesto, este es Ron...

-¡Con que tu eres el novio de nuestra Hermione!-Exclamo el Sr. Granger divertido evaluando detenidamente al chico que tímidamente le estrecho la mano- Eres más alto de cómo te recordaba.

-Bueno, me alimento bien...-Soltó el chico de forma inocente y logro que tanto Hermione y su madre lo miraran con dulzura.

-Ahora veo a lo que te refieres...-Murmuro George Granger divertido abrazando a su esposa y ella le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

La cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes, Percy y George se mantuvieron en una orilla de la mesa, mirando como idos al resto de los comensales que armaban tremendo alboroto, por un lado el Sr. Weasley y la mamá de Hermione que discutían los métodos de ortodoncia muggle y por el otro el Sr. Granger y Harry junto a Ginny, describiendo entusiastas el football y el Quidditch. Ron por su parte escuchaba avergonzado a su madre agradeciéndole mil veces a la novia de su hijo sobre como lo había echo madurar.

Después de acabar con todo lo que Molly había preparado abandonaron la casa y Harry, junto a Percy, Ron y George sacaron algunas sillas de jardín y el Sr. Weasley con ayuda de George les dio un show a los Granger con algunos de los juegos pirotécnicos que fabricaban los gemelos.

Harry se encamino a la casa para sacar el álbum de cromos coleccionables que aparecían en las ranas de chocolate para mostrarle el de su hija a los Granger, al bajar y cruzar la cocina fue interceptado.

-Puedo hablarte un minuto- Era George, que lo miraba desde la sala, al bajar con la obscuridad no lo había visto.

-Claro- Respondió Harry con cautela y se encamino al sofá frente al pelirrojo, quien se miraba las manos y respiraba varias veces, como si le costara trabajo.

-Necesito disculparme por lo que te dije, yo _sé_ que no tienes la culpan Harry- Murmuro el joven Weasley, Harry noto que temblaba-Es solo que... me duele demasiado, con Fred...siempre veíamos lo mejor de todo, el mundo era nuestro... _estoy perdido._

Harry estaba petrificado, no quería volver a arruinar de nuevo la situación, se sintió terrible cuando vio una gota caer sobre la mano de George, este la limpio rápidamente y se dispuso a irse.

-George, espera...-El aludido se detuvo sin voltearlo a ver- Yo, nunca podre saber lo que sientes, después de todo, yo perdí a los que amaba sin tiempo de estar con ellos toda mi vida, a mis padre ni siquiera los recuerdo bien, pero, espero que recuerdes, que tienes otros hermanos, otros amigos, que también amamos a Fred, y eso nunca va a cambiar, no voy a pedirte que lo superes, porque es imposible, pero piénsalo, siempre habían vivido el uno por el otro, ahora _tú debes vivir por los dos._..- Por un momento pensó que había estropeado todo, sin embargo George no pareció molestarse, asintió una vez y subió, seguramente a su habitación.

Harry se sintió un poco mejor con respecto a George, al menos esa vez pudo expresarse mejor, ya el tiempo diría que tanto el chico podría llegar a sanar.

Por el momento necesitaba salir y ayudarle a Ron a no ponerse en ridículo frente a los padres de su novia, se sorprendió agradablemente cuando en el exterior se topo a los Granger despidiéndose entusiastas del resto, al llegar Harry se excuso diciendo que no recordaba donde había dejado los cromos y lamento un poco que Hermione fuera con sus padres, aunque evidentemente era lo mejor, ya los había echado de menos demasiado.

.

.

.

* * *

Oto capitulo que se nos va...

**LuGrint:** hahaha, bueno, gracias por leerme, ya sea en alertas o en revews, saber que me leen me alegra el día.

**DRAVEN GLEON5:** Si, es que soy muy curiosa, lo cual me siembra otra duda ¿eres chico? se que es estupido, pero sería la primera vez que me lee un hombre y la idea me entuciasma. En fin, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de visitar y comentar.

Por ultimo, gracias a los nuevo lectores que lleguen a esta historia, tratare de que los siguientes caps sean mejores, pido una disculpa, curso mi ultimo semestre en la uni, con la consecuente tesis, y la musa se me revela mas de lo usual, hasta la otra.

_Ein kuss_

_Ginna_


End file.
